What They Think
by GalleonJinx25
Summary: Kyle tells Stan what he thinks of Bebe. Bebe tells Wendy how she feels about Kyle.


Stan rode his skate board as fast as he could to get to Kyle's house. The now sixteen year old had recieved a text from his best friend asking for help on girls and in Stan's head he only read _crisis_! He had been dating Wendy Testaburger on and off since fourth grade so he was sure there was something he could do for Kyle.

He found his ginger haired friend sitting on his front porch, head resting in the palms of his hands. "You look depressed." Stan said as he jumped off of his skateboard.

Kyle looked up at Stan. He had ditched wearing his green hat and he didn't let his hair go as a big red ball. He had started to wear all his hair back into a puffy ponytail since middle school. He wasn't a skater like Stan either, he was one of those normies you see in everyday schools. "I am depressed. I can't get the girl I want! She is pretty hard to please and she has a boyfriend which makes it all worse."

"Well who is it?" Stan eagerly asked. "Is she hot?"

"Yeah she's hot."

"Do I know her?"

"Mhm."

"Then who is it?"

"Bebe."

"BEBE?" Stan jumped back as if the words had burned right through his flesh. "Bebe? I thought you didn't like Bebe! You always argue with her. When did this happen?"

"Middle school I started to get feeling for her. I like her, Stan, I really do but how do I get her is my biggest problem. Especially since Clyde is in the way. He's captain of the football team and his father owns a shoe store. I don't have any of that." Kyle suppressed a depressed sigh. "I really want her, Stan."

Stan ran his hand through his black hair that nearly fell over his eyes. "Look, I'll try to help you out the best I can. I'll talk to Wendy."

Kyle looked up, the widest grin spread across his face. "Thanks, bro!"

"YOU WHAT?" Wendy yelled at her best friend, her long black hair going hither and thither as she shook her head wildly. "No, Bebe! Thats a step back! Not even a step, its a jump! You can't dump Clyde. He's popular and his dad owns a shoe store! Think of all the free shoes!"

Bebe sighed as she looked up at Wendy. "Listen, I've thought about it, and I've thought about it a lot; you know how much I love shoes. But I never felt nothing with Clyde. Nothing was in the kiss, I didn't feel loved and safe when he puts his arms around me. But when Kyle just gives me a hug when he walks by me at school, I feel everything."

"No, Bebe! No no no! Please don't say that, you love Clyde. You love shoes!"

"I do." Bebe put a finger up to her lip as she thought about it. What was she doing? "But I love Kyle more." she decided.

Wendy gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "Bebe, you're lying! What is happening to you?"

"What if someone told you that you couldn't have Stan?" The frizzy haired blonde raised her perfect eyebrows.

"I don't know." Wendy said as she tought. If someone had taken Stan away from her she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She loves him more than anything. "You really like Kyle, don't you? To choose him over shoes?"

Bebe nodded. "I do."

"I'll talk to Stan then. See if he can talk to Kyle for you."

Bebe jumped and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Wendy! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"But, you have to deal with Clyde as soon as possible." Wendy sighed as a bombed look appeared on her face. "I'm going to miss getting discounts on shoes."

"STOP SKATING IN THE HALLS, MARSH!"

Stan rolled his eyes and picked up his skateboard off the floor as he started to walk.

"Skateboarding in my school again, huh, Stan?" Wendy had been standing in front of a classroom door and had seen Stan get yelled at.

"Sorry, Ms. School President. I was looking for you though, if that helps." Stans put an arm around Wendy's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Wendy willingly kissed back. "I was actually looking for you too. I need to talk to you. No, its not a break up again." She said as she recognized the face that ran across Stan's face. "I need to talk to you about Bebe."

"Oh yeah? Well I need to talk to you about her to...And Kyle."

"You can go first." Wendy was eager to hear what Stan had to say. But of course it couldn't be the same disastrous thing that she had to tell him because she knows that Kyle hates Bebe.

"Kyle likes Bebe. And I don't mean as in like as in a friend. I mean he likes likes her, Wendy."

Wendy's eyes wided. Ok, maybe it was the same disastrous thing. "Stan, please say you're lying."

"I wish I was."

"Because Bebe likes Kyle. Well, the way she was talking she just maybe in love with the man. This is bad, Stan. Really bad. That means I don't get my discount on shoes for being Bebe's best friend. And since she's going to dump Clyde for Kyle, the price just may sky rocket for me!" Horror was present on Wendy's face; she couldn't believe all of this was going on.

"Oh goodness! I can't believe this. I never thought Kyle would like the school whore!"

Wendy pulled her hand back and with all the force within it, had it make contact with Stan's face. "Don't you talk about Bebe like that, she is not a whore! She becomes captain of the cheerleading squad and suddenly she's a whore. People at this school are so messed up." Wendy then moved aside for Token and Red to walk into the classroom. Token grew up fine, huge and buff and co-captain of the football team. He now had nice long dreads that fell down his back and Red hadn't changed at bit.

"Why don't you go out with Token. Every time he walks by you stare." Stan was rubbing the red hand mark on his face.

"I don't want him." Wendy kissed Stan then walked out of the classroom, "Gotta find Bebe. You go find Kyle. We have to tell them eventually."

"Kyle!"

"Bebe!"

"You-"

"like-"

"me?"

"Of course I like you, Kyle." Bebe looked into those wide dreamy eyes of his. "I've liked you for a long time. Whats not to like about you? You're perfect."

"But I'm not a jock and my father doesn't own a shoe store."

Bebe giggled. "Most girls would think that as perfect but there's no love there. I want to feel...loved. And when I'm with you I do. I feel totally loved. And thats what makes you perfect."

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to hear this." Kyle pulled Bebe closer and looked down at her. "Since-"

"Seveth grade?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Maybe because thats around the same time I started having feeling for you."

Kyle then pulled her into a hug. He was mad at himself now. How long he could've been with Bebe and he wasn't just set him off. "As long as we could've been together, we weren't."

Bebe rested her head on his chest. "You have me now. And I'm not going anywhere, we'll die together."

Kyle squeezed her tight before he put his hand under her chin to pull up that face he loved so much. He leaned in and kissed her for the first time in his life. He remembered that kiss in fourth grade and prayed that he would've kissed back then but this was fine too. Bebe, he could tell, was enjoying it too as he felt her tongue make its way into his mouth.

"The Jew and the bitch kissing in the hallway."

"SHUT UP, FAT ASS!"


End file.
